1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to recording facial features (and/or information representative thereof) in a storage medium, and security applications of the same.
2. Related Art
Various systems and methods exist for controlling access by human beings to buildings, automobiles, computers, financial assets including bank accounts using ATM cards and credit cards, and other items of value.